


A New Beginning

by Sky_Zero



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF, Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Female Protagonist, Love Confessions, Love Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Zero/pseuds/Sky_Zero
Summary: Sky is a very simple and innocent girl who's dream is to become a great Ninja one day!But she can't do it alone!So she needs the help of she's friends to achieve her dream.But...Maybe her dream isn't what she really wants...What is Sky's real goal?
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. A New Beginning

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Big Brother Jack!Big Brother Mark!Look!I finally got it!I got my headband!"

A 7 year old green haired girl jumped for joy as she run into her brother's arms as she had justed passed for genin.

"Well done my little biscuit!"The red haired who was called mark with a big goofy smile on his face ruffled the girls hair.

She called him brother yet they we're not blood related.

"Yea! Well done lass!"The Irish green haired boy who was called Jack hugged the girl.

"I can finally go on now missions with you guys!I'm real Ninja know!!"

"You sure can lass!We can go now all sorts of missions now!"Jack said as he put the girl down.

"Know, Know let's not get ahead of ourselves"Mark chuckled and pushed them apart."Little biscuit here is ONLY going to be doing D-ranks for know"

"B-but!I can do C or even a B!B-beacuse I graduated early !"Sky tried to explain.

"Yes.We know that but your still a genin and you will be doing D-ranks for awhile and until then WE will still be going on A and S-Ranks"Mark explained

"Aww....Okay..."Sky sighed

"Come on Lass! Don't be sad!Let's go get some Ramen"Jack smiled

"Right!Let's go!"Sky smiled and skipped away with Jack and Mark following behind.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"E-eh?"

"You will be watching over Gaara"

"Really!!!!That's so cool! Finally a good mission!"Sky cheered

The kazekage me the elders looked weird at the girl.

"She has the same energy as her brother"One of them whispered

"She might even have more then him"

"She doesn't have a clue does she?"

"THIS IS GREAT!! FINALLY I CAN SHOW PEOPLE WHAT IM MADE OF!"

The Kazekage sighed and coughed to get her attention.

"Oh..Umm sorry Mr Kazekage Sir!Umm but who is Gaara again?"

The Kazekage sighed again"Gaara is my son and you will be watching over him. Make sure he doesn't run out of the village or run a riot"

"Alright!I got it!Don't worry you can count on me!"Sky bowed her head and run out of the room and went go to find this Gaara boy.

"She will become troublesome shinobi"A council member said

"Indeed,Yes she is like her brother...alot"Another one said

"Silence!"Kazekage said and sighed again as he thought'This girl is something different but is also like her brother and I think that will be a problem...'

In the other end of the Kazekage tower was the girl who finally got a 'real' mission and constantly repeating.

"I have a real mission!"

She finally got to the door that the boy was in and knocked on.She hear someone say"Come in"

She walked in the room and saw a boy with red hair who looked a lot younger then her maybe about 5 or 6 years ago but she thought she heard that he was her age.

"Hey!I'm Sk-"

"Your that girl..."The boy said

"Umm...Yeah!Hehe"The girl nervously laughed"Your Gaara right?"

"Yes, That is me"Gaara said

"So I'm here to watch over you!I'm so excited!We can be like the bestest of friends!Maybe go on a mission or hang out and then-"

"You don't shut up?Do you?"

"Um... Hehe!Sorry!I'm just so excited!"Sky smiled and rubbed her neck.

"Your that girl I see all the time...The girl everyone talks about..."

"Oh!That's cool!"Sky turns around and mumbles"So I am popular!That's great!"

She turns back to face Gaara and smiles at him again.

"So you wanna be friends!"She walked closes to him

"Friends...?"

"Y-yeah! Friends!"

"But I'm monster..."

"I dont care!"She walked closes to Gaara and grabbed his hand which shocked him.

"W-what are you doing?!"He shouted in shock

"I'm here to be your friend and watch over you!And that's what I'm going to do!"She had a big grin on her face 

Gaara was still confused about this girl, everyone in his life has left him or run away.Why did this girl out of everyone want to be his friend.

"F-fine...Only if you leave me alone"Gaara said 

"Sure!"She smiled and walked to widow and turned around

"Bye Gaara!"And she jumped out of the window.

"She is a weird girl..."Gaara mumbled and went to widow and sat back down again.

But little did he know that Sky was still there, still watching.

"This is my mission!I need to find out more about you...Why is everyone scared of you Gaara?"

\--------------------------------------------------

"So Gaara?What do you wanna do?"Sky asked 

"Nothing..."Gaara said coldly

"B-but we're friends Right!?"She bowed at on her knees

"Don't you have anything better to?"He asked

"N-no?"Sky stood back up and grabbed his hand.

"Come on!We gonna do something!It's my missi-Hehe nevermind!Let's go!"She pulled him with her and went outside.

As they were running thought the town people stared at at them or glaring at them.

Gaara knew why they were doing his and glared back at them but Sky just had her goofy grin on her face with no care in the world.

They finally got to their destination and it was a...sand pit....?

"Why are we here?"Gaara asked

"I don't know... it's just for fun"Sky smiled.

Gaara didn't realise it but he was having the time of his life. He enjoyed being around this girl and is still had no idea why his heart felt fuzzy and warm when he was around this girl.

Sky fid realise that she was having the time of their life and enjoy every moment she spent with Gaara. But for some reason she knew it was fake she knew this was just her mission to watch over this boy but she still wanted to love him with all her heart.

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"Gaara looked up at her

Sky stared into his eyes and smiled.

"Nevermind"Sky still smiled and looked up 

"I have to go home now"

"Right..."

"See ya"She stood up and pulled him up with her.She pulled him closed to her and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye Gaara!"Sky ran away 

"B-bye"


	2. The Greatest Bond

"Hey!Hey!Gaara over here ya!"The brown haired girl shouted at her friend

"I'm coming Sky-Chan..."Gaara ran over her.

"Look!Look!My big brother Mark gave me this!"She showed him a something kind of stick looking thing.

"Why do you have a stick?"Gaara questioned

"It's not just a stick Gaara!It's a weapon!"Sky giggled

"Really?"Gaara had a confused look on his face.

"Yea Yea!Look!"

What Sky had shown Gaara was a short red pole.  
"It still looks like a stick..."Gaara said

"But your wrong Gaara!"Sky smiled and put the pole around her.

"Come on!I'll show you something!"She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"S-slow down S-sky-chan!"He said as he was just about keeping up with her.

Sky and Gaara ended up in the training grounds in the sand village.

She let go of Gaara's hand and grabbed the pole from around her and take it out of the holder.

"Look at this"She had a grin on her face and hit the pole on the ground.

The pole grow higher than the Kazekage tower and the walls at surrounded the village and Sky went up with the pole.

"Hey Gaara!!!"Sky shouted and waved down to him.

Gaara stood there in shock and gave a small wave back to her even though he was pretty sure that she couldn't see it but she could probably see the hole village.

"Hey Kid!Get down from there!"A villager shouted at Sky but she did was laughed and wave that them.

Only after a few minutes most the village was surrounded her shouting at her to get down.

Soon enough the Kazekage eventually came on his gold dust and flew up to Sky's height.

"Sky you need to get down"The Kazekage said 

"Oh?Why?"Sky asked confused

"Your disturbing the village"He sighed"And your mission is to watch over Gaara not the hole village"

"Oh..Right sorry.."Sky said and tapped the pole and it lower down.

"That was so cool Sky-Chan"Gaara ran up to the girl but stop as soon as the Kazekage appeared 

"Sky to my office"

"Yes Kazekage Sir...*Sky said sadly and put her pole away and made her way the Kazekage office.

\------------------------------------------

"Hey Gaara-Who are they?"Sky ran over to Gaara to see him playing in the sandpit and there was two other people with him.

"O-oh!I'm Temari and this is Kankuro"Temari said pretty quickly.

"Right!I'm Sky!I'm Gaara's friend!"Sky smiles and puts her hand around Gaara's shoulder.

'How is she not dead yet?'Kankuro thought

"Oh Right!I came her to tell you something Gaara!"

"What is it then"He asked and moved away from her hold

"I'm going to be away for a few days!I'm going on my first mission outside of the village!"She had the biggest and brightest grin on her face.

"That's....Okay..."Gaara said and turned around to walk away

"That's weird...Hey!You two did you do something to Gaara!I swear I'll kill you!"Sky put on her tough act and walked closer to Temari and Kankuro

"We d-didnt do anything!"Temari stuttered

"H-how are you not dead yet tho?"Kankuro questioned

"Um?"

"Kankuro!"Temari hit his arm

"What do you mean not dead yet?Are you talking about Gaara?"Sky asked more confused then before

"It doesn't matter! Please ignore my brother"Temari said 

"It's okay!I guess I'll go find Gaara before I leave!Bye!"Sky waved goodbye to them and ran off in the direction Gaara walked off to.

"She's a weird one"Kankuro added

"I guess she is..."Temari agreed

On the other side of the village was Sky running after Gaara who was avoided by the hole of the village.

"H-hey Gaara! Slow down!"Sky shouted out of breath.

Gaara just ignored her and continued to walk.

"Gaara!Come on! Please!"Sky shouted again 

Gaara finally stopped and turned around to look at the girl but didn't say anything.

"What's up?Why did you walk away?"Sky questioned him

"You're leaving me?"Gaara said trying not to show too much emotion.

"It's just little mission!I'll be gone for a few days!I'll be going with Big Brother Jack and Brother Mark!"Sky smiled and walked over to Gaara

"So I'm going to be fine"She grabbed his hand

"You're leaving forever?"

"Of Course not Silly!I would never leave you alone!"She smiled and pulled him closer to her Into a hug.

"Your my best friend"

Gaara didn't reply but did hold her tightly like she was going to leave forever.Sky did the same.

"I'll be back as soon as I can"Sky says and breaks up the hug.

"You promise?"He puts out his pinky finger

"Yeah!I double pinky promise!"Sky puts her pinky finger around his and gives him one last hug.

"I'll see you later Gaara!"She waves good bye to the boy.

"Bye Sky-Chan..."Gaara gives a little wave back."I'll miss you"

\--------------------------------------

"Hey Brother Jack , Mark!I'm home!!"Sky shouts and runs into the living room.

"Hey there!Jack isn't here at the moment Sky"Mark says as he was putting some of his Ninja tools away.

"Okay!"Sky says and runs up steps and into her room.

She puts the power pole down on the dresser and grabs something from under her bed.

It was a box and it looked like it had a few pictures and notes inside of it.

The picture she had in her hand as a picture of her, Jack and Mark.She didn't have any of her parents because she never had any.

Well that's her brother had told her that she never had parents but that can't be right?

So the next best thing she did was she drew a picture of them and hide it from Jack and Mark because she knew they didn't like to talk about it.

She put the picture of her and her brothers back and pick up the picture that she drew

"I'm going outside for the first time tomorrow!I'm so excited!It's only a C-Rank!But I'm going to do my best anyway!"

"I'm home!"She heard Jack from downstairs about

"I gotta go know! Brother Jack is back!And I need to get ready for my mission!I'll talk to you guys later"She puts the drawing back and pushes the bow back under her bed.

'I'm so Excited!'

\-------------------------------------


End file.
